Bad Boy Baby Daddy
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Blaine Anderson was the McKinley bad boy. He wasn't a... daddy. Contains Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Bad boy Baby Daddy

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or Klaine :( I do however own the the baby.

WARNING! Rated T for mentions of sexual content and almost language.

Blaine didn't know what he did to deserve this. Well... in actuality he did, but he didn't think it was a real reason to be there. Before Blaine had been sent to Dalton Reform Academy he had been a nice guy. He had just gotten his first boyfriend and his life was finally a little happy, but that had all come crashing down.

Kurt was nervous. He didn't want to be at Dalton Reform Academy, but volunteer work would look good on his NYADA application. Kurt looked nervously at the building as he pulled his car to a stop.

"_It's now or never" _he sighed and pushed open the door.

As Kurt was walking down the hall he realized that he had no idea where he was going. The receptionist hadn't been the most helpful person, and Kurt hadn't thought to ask for a map. He sighed and turned back the way he came when he heard someone behind him whistle. Surprised and slightly offended Kurt whirled around. Standing about ten feet away from him was a boy in black leather jacket. Kurt looked at his hazel eyes, and had to try to remember how to breathe.

"Hey there, sweet thing.", he drawled looking Kurt over. Kurt blushed.

"Hi.", he said. The boy smirked. "Bit tongue tied are we? Cause I can change the reason it's tied.", he winked at Kurt. Kurt blushed again.

"No thank-you.", he said, "Can you tell me where the library is?"

"Sure. I _can._", said the boy, "Will I however is a different question entirely."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was annoyed now. "OK, wise guy. _Will_ you tell me where the library is."

The boy smiled triumphantly. "Only if you give me your number." Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. "Do you have a pen?", he asked the boy tiredly. Said boy brought a pen out of his pocket. "Hand.", Kurt demanded. He wrote his number down. Once he handed the pen back the boy walked past Kurt. He turned, and called back to Kurt, "The library's the first door on the right, beautiful.", He winked and turned back around. Kurt could feel his cheeks burning again as he walked down the hallway. The rest of Kurt's day was uneventful. He helped a few students with there work, and restocked some shelves. When he stopped back at the office at the end of the day he was told that he would be chaperoning the prom on Friday.

"_Great...", _thought Kurt sarcastically.

On Friday Kurt arrived at the dance right on time. As he was walking toward the front doors he heard a slightly familiar voice behind him say; "Hey, beautiful." Kurt turned around and there stood the boy from the other day. Only today he looked ten times better in a tux, hair slightly gelled, and his amber eyes sparkling. "So why are you here?'", he asked Kurt.

"I'm chaperoning.", Kurt said with a shrug, and turned, continuing towards the door

"You never told me your name.", the boy said falling in step next to him.

"You never told me yours.", Kurt replied.

"I'm Blaine.", the boy...Blaine said.

"Kurt.", Kurt said simply.

Later on during the dance Kurt was walking towards the bathroom. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned, fully expecting to see Blaine. Instead a huge boy stood there. A sneer on his face, and an angry, disgusted look in his eye. Kurt had ran into the boy his second day at Dalton. He was called Karofsky. He had been bullying Kurt for the two days that Kurt had been volunteering at Dalton. And Kurt was fed up.

"So _fairy._", Karofsky spat, "You thought you'd come and destroy or school dance too."

Kurt glowered at Karofsky, "What is your problem?!"

"My problem is fairies like you trying to infect us all with your gayness.", he practically spat out the last word, like just saying it would make him gay.

"You all think that were going to "infect" you, but we aren't. We're people just like you. It's the ignorant people like you who infect people with your primitive thinking." By now Karofsky was within punching distance, and Kurt could see his fists clenched.

"Shut up Hummel!", he said.

"Go ahead, punch me. It's not going to change who I am. You can't "beat the gay" out of me. Not now, not ever. I'm proud of who I am. So go ahead.", Kurt said his staring defiantly at Karofsky. Instead of punching him though Karofsky kissed him roughly on the mouth. Kurt pushed him away in horror.

"Hey! Leave him alone!", Kurt heard a voice behind Karofsky say. Kurt looked over Karofsky and saw Blaine standing there.

"Leave him alone Karofsky.", Blaine said each word oozed confidence, and unspoken threats. Blaine walked slowly towards Karofsky his fists clenched. Kurt could see the anger in his striking hazel eyes.

"Blaine..", Kurt said. He didn't want Blaine to get in trouble because of him. Blaine however didn't listen he just glared at Karofsky. Finally Karofsky left, muttering under his breath. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Are you okay?", he asked. Kurt shook his head no.

"What did he do to you?", asked Blaine. Kurt could see the concern in his voice mirrored in his eyes. Blaine had so many different sides. Kurt wondered which one was the real Blaine. He hoped this was the real Blaine he liked this Blaine. He was sweet and caring. After a long moment Kurt whispered, "He kissed me." Blaine seemed slightly confused, then understanding dawned on his face.

"You had never been kissed before, had you?" Kurt just shook his head again. He didn't trust his voice. He felt Blaine wrap in his arms, and Kurt cried, leaning into Blaine.

A while later Kurt sat up sniffling.

"Thanks.", he said.

"No problem.", Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, and lightly squeezing it.

"Why did you come out to find me?", Kurt asked after a moment.

"Well...I...er...", Blaine said trying to find the right words. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, that wasn't holding Kurt's. Kurt looked at him expectantly. Blaine sighed.

"I wanted to ask you to dance with me.", Blaine said quietly. Kurt smiled. "I would have loved to." The dance had since ended and the boys were talking in the hallway of Blaine's dorm. "Kurt.", Blaine said after a moment. Kurt looked at Blaine. "Yes?" "I was wondering...", Blaine chewed on his bottom lip for a minute, "Would you like to get coffee sometime?" Kurt smiled, "Sure! You already have my number so just call or text me when and where." Blaine nodded smiling.

The next morning Kurt was in a state of panic. Blaine had asked if they could do coffee today at the Lima Bean. Kurt couldn't find anything to wear. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in.", Kurt called as he held another outfit up to himself in the full length mirror. He turned and looked at his dad who was standing in the doorway.

"What is going on here?", Burt asked incredulously. There were clothes everywhere. Every surface was covered in clothes.

"I can't find anything to wear.", Kurt all but sobbed, tears of frustration forming. Burt shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe I should get Carole.", he said, and backed slowly out of the room.

A half-hour later Kurt came downstairs with Carole. "Thank-you sooo much Carole.", he said turning to give his step-mom a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie.", she said.

When Kurt got to the Lima Bean he was a little nervous. He looked around to see if Blaine was there or not, and finally spotted him. His jaw dropped. Blaine was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that left little to the imagination, a tight white tee shirt that showed off every amazingly toned muscle, and a black leather jacket. His hair was gelled enough that his curls weren't wild, but you could still see the curl. He looked amazing. Kurt made his way over to where Blaine was sitting.

"Hey!", he said sitting down in the seat across from Blaine.

"Hey!", Blaine said his eyes shining.

The boys had been talking for hours. They had yet to run out of things to talk about. Kurt was just about to ask Blaine why he was sent to Dalton (cause honestly he couldn't find the reason yet) when Blaine's phone rang. He looked at it, and grimaced, but answered it anyway. Kurt could her the sound of a voice, an angry voice, on the other end. He couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but he noticed Blaine flinch, and turn white as sheet. Blaine stayed on the phone for a bit longer then hung up. He looked more tired, and older than he had before the phone call.

"Everything okay?", Kurt asked worriedly.

"Yeah.", Blaine said, "That was just my dad. I have to go now, because...uh... my room isn't clean." He started to gather up his stuff. Kurt frowned. "Oh okay. Well text me later and maybe we can go somewhere tomorrow, or after school one day. Blaine gave Kurt a small, melancholy smile. "Sounds good." He gave Kurt's hand one last squeeze and walked out of the Lima Bean.

Kurt was awoken to his cell phone ringing. He glanced bleary eyed at the clock. "_Who the heck is calling me at one thirty in the morning?"_ He grabbed the phone, and pressed talk.

"Hello", he asked yawning.

"Kurt?", a small voice on the other end answered.

"This is Kurt.", said Kurt sleepily. The voice sounded familiar, but in his sleepy state Kurt couldn't figure out who it was.

"It's Blaine.", said the voice on the other end. Kurt scrunched up his face in confusion why was Blaine calling him now?

"I need you to come pick me up. My dad and I got in an...", there was a pause, "An argument, and he kicked me out. He was drunk so as soon as he's sober I can go back, but I don't have anywhere to go. Dalton's to far, since I don't have a car, and I don't really have any friends except for you.", he said sadly. Kurt felt his heartbreak. He was Blaine's only friend?!

"Sure I'll come get you. What's the address?", Kurt said climbing out of bed. After he got off with Blaine, Kurt quietly snuck out, and climbed in his car.

It took about twenty minutes to get to Blaine's house. He lived half way in between Lima and Westerville. When Kurt arrived he could see Blaine sitting dejectedly on an old suitcase. He walked towards Blaine. When Kurt was close enough to see the bruises all over Blaine's arms and face, Kurt felt nothing but rage. "_How could somebody do this to Blaine? Sure he has a hard exterior, but on the inside he's just a big softie. Why would anybody want to hurt Blaine anyway?"_

"Blaine?", he asked quietly. Blaine turned and looked at him, and Kurt took in a sharp breath. Blaine's eye was swollen shut. He had a cut on his lip, and a deep gash across his cheek.

"Hey.", said Blaine, his voice cracking.

"You ready to go?", Kurt asked gently. Blaine nodded solemnly, and stood up. Kurt grabbed the suitcase, and walked to his car with it. He put it in the back while Blaine got in. The drive back to Kurt's house was quiet. Kurt knew that Blaine would talk to him when he was ready. But by the time they arrived back at Kurt's house Kurt decided that he couldn't wait anymore.

"Blaine.", he said, "What happened to you?" Blaine looked down at his hands, and took a deep breath. They were sitting in the car in Kurt's driveway. "_Just tell him, Anderson. You can do it.",_

Blaine took another deep breath.

"I went home from the Lima Bean. I lied when I told you my dad was mad about my room. He was mad because he found out I was with a guy. My parents hate me for being gay. When I came out to them I ruined their chance at "the perfect American family.", Blaine could feel the tears in his eyes, as Kurt took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Blaine continued looking at his hands, "After I came out my dad would beat me if I ever did something gay.", he glanced over at Kurt who had a confused look on his face, "Like singing show tunes, or wearing fashionable or "un-manly" clothing. So when he found out that I was with you today, he wasn't happy. I didn't know that the one sort of friend I had at Dalton was a spy for my dad.", his voice cracked again, "When I told this friend that I thought you were cute. He told my dad. So my dad then proceeded to beat the crap out of me for my "display of gayness"", Blaine finished.

"What about your mom?", Kurt asked quietly. Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes. "She doesn't care. She's just as bad as dad. She doesn't hit at least not with her hands. Her words always feel like a sucker punch though." Blaine glanced over at Kurt. He had tears in his eyes, but Blaine could see the anger in them too.

"How can they do that to you? Your their son!", he asked incredulously. Blaine just shrugged. Kurt pulled Blaine in for a hug. He rubbed his back in small circles. He could tell that Blaine wanted to cry, but didn't want Kurt to see him as weak.

"It's okay to cry.", Kurt whispered in his ear. Those four words were all it took, to break the wall. Kurt just held Blaine, whispering comforting words, and sweet nothings in his ear. When Blaine finally pulled back a bit he looked at Kurt.

"You move me, Kurt.", he said, "I feel like I can finally be myself when I'm around you."

"Of course you can.", Kurt said, "I lo- really like you just the way you are.", Kurt blushed. "_Did he love Blaine?"_

Blaine smiled and leaned in tentatively, and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. The kiss was everything Kurt had ever wanted, and more. The fireworks were firing, and the butterflies were flying, and Kurt couldn't think of a more romantic moment than right now. When they broke apart they realized that they were still in the car.

"We should go inside.", said Kurt.

"Yeah.", said Blaine dazedly. They got out of the car. Kurt grabbed Blaine's suitcase from the back, and the walked hand in hand to the Hudmel house front door. Once Kurt had unlocked the door they were tiptoeing across the kitchen when a voice behind them said, "Freeze!" Blaine and Kurt jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind them. Instinctively Kurt pushed Blaine behind him. "_He's been hurt enough for one night." _All the sudden the kitchen was bathed in light, and standing there in the middle of the kitchen was, Burt Hummel. Burt had a baseball bat, and was wearing a dark blue robe over his pajamas.

"Dad!?", Kurt said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Kurt?!", Burt said, "Would you mind telling me what your doing sneaking into the house at two thirty in the morning with,", he glanced back at Blaine, "Some kid I've never seen before, and looks like he's been in a real bad fight?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine this is my dad. He called me earlier this morning, because his dad kicked him out for the night, and no one else lived close enough to his house. I'll tell you the rest of the story once I get Blaine settled alright Dad?", Kurt said trying to convey the sensitivity of the situation to Burt with his eyes. Burt thankfully caught it, and nodded. When they got to his room Kurt got Blaine all tucked in, and then turned to go back to his dad.

"Please don't leave.", Blaine said. His voice sounded so small. It broke Kurt's heart. He turned around and sat on the bed next to Blaine, and started to play with Blaine's curls.

"You told your dad that I was your boyfriend.", Blaine said sleepily.

"Well, you are aren't you?", asked Kurt his hear pounding in his chest, despite the confident voice.

"I'd be anything for you.", said Blaine half sleeping.

"Go to sleep, my love.", said Kurt placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Kurt then crept quietly back downstairs to tell his dad the story.

The next morning Blaine woke up in a panic. "_Where was he?!" _He rolled over and saw Kurt lying next to him. It was still dark out, and a glance at the clock told Blaine it was just past four.

"Kurt.", he whispered. Kurt stirred a little but didn't wake up "Kurt!", Blaine whispered a bit louder.

"Hmm.", Kurt said waking up slightly. He looked over at Blaine. There was a look of panic in his eyes. The look woke Kurt up and he immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare.", Blaine said blushing.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Kurt asked rubbing his boyfriends arm. Blaine shook his head no.

"Will you hold me?", asked Blaine quietly.

"Of course I will sweetie.", Kurt said holding his arms open. Blaine scooted in, and placed his head on Kurt's chest. The sound of Kurt's heartbeat instantly calmed him.

"Will you sing to me?", he asked as Kurt began playing with his hair.

"Sure I will, baby.", Kurt said. The sound of Kurt's voice quietly lilting through the air was the last thing Blaine heard before breakfast.

Kurt and Blaine walked upstairs hand in hand. Blaine was very nervous about meeting Kurt's family. He knew from their date at the Lima Bean that Kurt's mom had died when he was eight, and that his dad had remarried, and he had a step-brother named Finn. When they walked into the kitchen, Carole was carrying the plates of breakfast food to the table.

"Morning Carole.", said Kurt.

"Morning Kurt, Blaine.", She said smiling. Blaine was a bit taken a back, and whispered in Kurt's ear, "How does she know my name?",

"My dad told her and Finn about you before you got up. I hope you don't mind, but they know the whole story." Blaine swallowed hard.

"Hey!", said a giant sitting at the table when he saw Blaine and Kurt.

"Blaine, this is Finn.", said Kurt.

"Hi.", said Blaine.

"Hey, dude. Nice to meet you.", Finn said. The rest of his time with the Hudmels was uneventful, though Blaine dreaded when he had to go home.

Blaine had decided to go to the police about his dad, who had since been arrested. His mom didn't know that it was him who told the police about his dad. But Blaine suspected that she suspected that it was him. His mom hadn't said anything about it though when he came home and for that Blaine was thankful.

For the next couple weeks Blaine and Kurt dated in secret. They really liked each other, and there relationship was progressing both emotionally and physically. So neither boy was really surprised when they ended up, having some... "quality time"... with each other. But what happened after was anything, but forgettable.

About a week after Kurt and Blaine had first done "it" Blaine awoke feeling nauseous. Since he boarded at Dalton during the week, all the other boys got to hear him losing his dinner. On Thursday Blaine was still feeling nauseous. That afternoon when Kurt came to visit Blaine was still feeling terrible.

"I think you should go to the doctor, babe.", said Kurt, concern shining in his aqua eyes. Blaine groaned. "Please, baby.", Kurt gave him the puppy dog eyes, and how was Blaine to say no to that. So that is how Blaine ended up sitting in the Doctor's office with Kurt. Blaine wanted to go back alone, so Kurt would wait out here for him.

"Blaine Anderson?", the nurse called. Blaine took a deep breath and stood up.

About a half hour later the doctor walked back in. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Alright Blaine.", she sat down, "I have some questions for you. They may seem very personal, but I need you to answer them honestly. Okay."

"Okay.", Blaine said.

"Have you had unprotected sex in the last month?", asked the doctor.

"Yes.", Blaine said blushing.

"Were you on the receiving end of said sex?"

Blaine blushed harder, "Yes."

"Is your boyfriend here today?", asked the doctor.

"Yes.", said Blaine.

"Alright. I'm going to send a nurse to get him. I need to talk to both of you."

Once Kurt was in the room the Doctor got right down to business.

"Have you ever heard of a male pregnancy?", asked the doctor. Both boys shook there heads.

"Simply put, it's when a man's body has a sac of eggs that connects to there large intestines. When sex is introduced to said sac it releases an egg into a makeshift uterus. And thus a baby begins." Both boys just gaped at the doctor.

"So what are you saying exactly?", Kurt asked.

"Blaine is pregnant.", said the doctor simply. Both boys stared at her for a minute. Then Blaine started sobbing. Kurt and Doctor Ellis looked at him with concern.

"I can't have a baby.", he said through his sobs, "My parents will kill me, and the baby.", He placed a protective hand on his stomach.

Doctor Ellis leaned forward.

"Then I would highly recommend then that you move somewhere else then. It's obvious you want this baby so an abortion is not an option. Well it is, but only if you don't want the baby."

"I want the baby.", Blaine said sniffling. Doctor Ellis nodded.

"Alright. I want to do an ultrasound so we can see how far along you are." Blaine lay back on the exam table, Kurt holding his hand. He sucked in a sharp breath as the cold gel made contact with his skin.

"Alright.", said Doctor Ellis, "There's your baby", she pointed to a clump of cells, about the size of a peanut." Blaine's eyes got misty. He looked over at Kurt, who was all out crying. He squeezed Kurt's hand in his.

"Are you happy?", Blaine asked nervously.

"Happy?!", Kurt said, "I'm over the moon. I love you, Blaine, and I love this baby. Our baby.", he said. They kissed ignoring Doctor Ellis for a moment.

Once they left the doctor's office Blaine started to panic.

"What are we going to tell your family?", he asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "We don't have to tell them anything right now. We can just say that your mom kicked you out."

"And what about Dalton?", asked Blaine.

"We'll get your mom to sign the transfer papers some how.", Kurt said pulling his boyfriend in for a reassuring hug.

When they got to Blaine's house, Kurt went up to Blaine's room to start packing. They hadn't talked to Burt yet, but Kurt knew his dad wouldn't say no. Blaine went to find his mother, and found her in the kitchen, an empty bottle of wine on the counter next to her.

"Hey, fairy.", she said. "_This is great! She's so drunk she won't remember anything and in the mood she's in if I promise she'll never have to see me again if she signs the paper she should do it."_

"Mom. I've got a proposition for you. If you sign these transfer papers you'll never have to see me again. I'll leave you alone. I won't try to get in contact or anything." His mom appeared to be thinking about this.

"Fine", she snapped, "But only if you also give up the last name Anderson."

"Fine", he snapped back, not really thinking about it, and held out the paper which she quickly signed

"Now get your crap, and get out of my house." he turned and headed to his room to help Kurt finish packing. Just then he realized what he'd done. Part of him was thankful to be rid of the Anderson name, but a part of him was also broken at thought of his name being Blaine Doe. "_That sounds so horrible. And the baby will be a Doe to." _He started crying. When he made it to his room Kurt was finishing packing the last box. Kurt turned and frowned at Blaine. He walked over a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong baby?", he asked.

"She made me give up the Anderson name. Now my name is Blaine Doe. It sounds so horrible and our poor baby will have it too.", Blaine said in between sobs. Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms.

"Unless you become a Hummel.", he whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine pulled back looking at Kurt in shock.

"What?!"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine Doe/Anderson. My wonderful boyfriend, my one true love, father of my unborn child, will you marry me?"

Happy tears streaked Blaine's face. "Yes." Kurt stood up from where he had been kneeling, and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

Once they got back to Kurt's house both boys were really nervous. They had a lot to discuss with Burt and Carole. As soon as they walked through the front door the smell of pizza assaulted them, and Blaine made a run for the bathroom. As Kurt walked into the kitchen Carole gave him concerned look.

"Blaine doesn't seem to be feeling well.", said Carole.

"He'll be okay.", said Kurt.

When they sat down to dinner Blaine refused to eat anything.

"Are you feeling alright dear?", Carole asked with concern.

"Just a little ill feeling.", said Blaine.

"Maybe Kurt should take you home then.", Burt said with concern. "Wouldn't want him to get sick." Blaine got misty eyed.

"Dad.", said Kurt taking Blaine's hand under the table, "Don't worry I can't catch what Blaine has." Burt looked at Kurt quizzically. Kurt felt his eyes go big, and his hand flew to his mouth. He looked at Blaine pleading for forgiveness. Blaine nodded saying it was okay. He then made a little go on motion.

"Care to elaborate, Kurt", asked Burt sitting back in his chair as he watched the silent interaction, arms crossed Kurt sighed and gripped Blaine's hand tighter.

"Dad, Carole.", he looked at them willing them to understand, "Blaine's pregnant." Burt spit out the drink that he'd just taken. He coughed for a moment longer.

"Come again?", he said.

"Blaine's having a baby.", Kurt said again.

"How is this even possible?", asked Burt, "And wait a minute you two. What happened to protection?" The boys blushed. Carole hit Burt's arm softly. "Burt!"

"Also Kurt continued, Blaine can't live at his house anymore. If his mom found out about the baby.", Kurt shuddered, and Blaine squeezed his hand. "So I told him he could live here, and we got engaged. We still have to go ring shopping though." Burt blinked trying to absorb everything his son had just said. His seventeen year old son was going to be a dad, was getting engaged, and his fiance was needing to move in with them. All this was happening to his seventeen year old _gay _son. Burt didn't care that Kurt was gay. He just hadn't expected all this to happen to Kurt.

"Well, I guess Blaine can move in. Especially since we can't let my grandchild be around his parents. No offense Blaine." Blaine visibly relaxed and said, "None taken. Though they aren't my parents anymore." Burt looked at Kurt confused.

"His mom would only let him transfer schools if he gave up his place in the family.", said Kurt sadly.

Burt nodded. He didn't understand people like Blaine's parents. Blaine was a good kid. How could you treat him like he was nothing?

"We're hear for you both of you. And Finn will be too."

"Finn will be too what?", asked Finn as he walked in. He had been at Rachel's, and had just arrived home. Blaine, Kurt, Burt, and Carole relayed the story to Finn who by the end had at least gotten the just of the information.

"I'm going to be an uncle?!", he asked incredulously. Kurt and Blaine nodded. "And my niece or nephew are right there?", He asked pointing at Blaine's stomach. Again Blaine and Kurt nodded. Finn jumped up and threw his arms around Blaine. "You are soooo awesome.", he said squeezing Blaine to the point that he could barely breathe.

"Finn", he gasped out. Finn seemed to realize what was happening, and let up on the hug. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

When Monday morning rolled around Blaine was so nervous about starting school. At Dalton he'd always had to be a bad boy. He couldn't show weakness, couldn't be himself. He was excited yet nervous to start at McKinley. He was worried what Kurt's friends would think of him, but he was excited that he could finally be himself around Kurt. He adjusted his bow tie on last time in the bathroom mirror, and headed downstairs. Everyone else was already down there.

When Kurt saw Blaine come down the stairs, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Blaine was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans with a white belt, a black shirt, and a black, white, and red bow tie. Though the black could also have been a really dark blue. It was so different from the Blaine Kurt was used to seeing, but just looking at him, Kurt could tell this was the real Blaine. Kurt went over to Blaine, and kissed him.

"Morning handsome.", he said smiling. Blaine blushed. They walked over to the rest of the family.

"Morning Blaine.", said Burt. He was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Morning Sir.", Blaine replied.

"Call me Burt kid, or Dad. Your already family.", said Burt smiling.

"Thanks...Dad", Blaine said tears glistening in his eyes. Kurt squeezed his hand under the table. They were going to be okay.

"I just got the medical bill", she said into the phone, "They didn't know that I was listening. This _abomination_ won't live to see the light of day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday found Kurt and Blaine driving to the hospital for their first appointment with doctor. Doctor Ellis said Blaine was about twelve weeks along.

Just as the boys were pulling into the hospital parking lot a car shot out of nowhere, and everything went black.

When Blaine woke up he was terrified. Where was he? Was the baby okay? Blaine opened his eyes. He could see Burt sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He turned his head the other way, and felt his breath catch when he say Kurt lying in the hospital bed next to him. Just then the door opened. Burt opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Blaine awake.

"Hey kiddo.", he said.

"Baby?", Blaine croaked.

"The baby's fine. You broke a rib, and sprained your shoulder, but you'll be fine too."

"Kurt?", Blaine asked. Burt's eyes grew sad.

"Since the car hit Kurt's side he took the brunt of the accident. He broke a couple of ribs, and his leg. He hit his head on the steering wheel, the airbag didn't deploy for some reason. He's in a coma." Blaine started crying. This was all his fault. If he had just stayed away from Kurt he wouldn't be here right know.

"Don't start beating yourself up about this kid.", Burt said sternly, "It won't help anything."

A couple days later Blaine was sitting, next to Kurt's hospital bed. Blaine, and the baby had checked out fine, and were to be released today. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand, tears running down his face.

"I don't know if you can here me, but please wake up. I need you, and your dad needs you, and baby needs you.", Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, "Please wake up, I love you."

"You love me?", a voice croaked. Blaine pulled away, and looked at Kurt, looked at Kurt's eyes.

"Yes. I love you.", he said. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too.", Kurt said simply. Their lips met in the kiss of a life time. A kiss of love, passion, and meaning.

Another couple days later Kurt was allowed to leave the hospital. The police had come to talk to the boys, since it had been determined that the car who ran into them was waiting for them. Blaine told the police about his parents, and they said they would see if his dad knew anything, and check his mom. Both boys shuddered to think of Blaine's parents getting anywhere near their baby.

The detective walked toward the padded, private cell. He nodded to the man to open the window.

"Mr. Anderson?", He said to the man. The man in the cell looked at him.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Do you know any reason why your son would have been attacked?", the detective asked.

"I don't have a son.", the man said shaking his head gleefully, "Not anymore. My wife took care of that problem. Next she will take care of the abomination. Then we will have nothing to worry about. I will get free, and we will have a happy life. No son, no abomination." The man was obviously crazy, but the detective took notes anyway. What was the "abomination" the man kept referring to? Was it his son? Or something else?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple weeks later, Blaine and Kurt were waiting in the living room of the Hudmel house. Their friends in the New Directions were coming to visit, and Blaine and Kurt had decided to tell them about the baby.

After everyone was their Blaine and Kurt stood up.

"Alright, Hummel. Why are we all here?", Puck asked.

"We have invited you all here to show you this." Kurt held out the ultrasound picture to Puck. Puck took it, and looked at it then at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, and a silent question in his eyes. Kurt shook his head slightly and nodded toward Blaine. Puck broke into a smile. He handed the picture to Rachel, and stood up and hugged Kurt.

"That is so cool.", he said. Then he hugged Blaine. (a bit more gently)

"I don't get it.", Rachel said, "Is Carole pregnant?"

"No, Rachel.", Kurt said rolling his eyes, "I'm the babies father."

"You got a girl pregnant?", Rachel asked. Kurt face-palmed.

"No, Rachel. I'm pregnant.", said Blaine. Everyone's face turned into a look of shock. After a minute Mercedes said, "Boo! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt smiled. "I didn't really know how 'Cedes."

"How many weeks along are you?", Quinn asked.

"I'm fourteen weeks now.", said Blaine.

"Are you going to find out gender?", asked Tina.

"Probably. If Blaine wants to.", said Kurt.

The New Directions asked plenty more questions. When they left, Kurt and Blaine decided to take a nap.

"That went better than I expected.", said Blaine from where he was snuggled in Kurt's chest.

"Their our friends. They love us.", said Kurt, "You know our baby is going to be the most spoiled baby on the planet." He placed his hands on Blaine's stomach. He hadn't really popped yet, but his abs were gone, and their was a bit of fluff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt woke up when his dad started shaking his shoulder.

"What's wrong dad?", Kurt asked, having noted the worried look in Burt's eyes.

"You need to wake Blaine up, Kurt.", said his dad, avoiding the question.

"Dad?", Kurt asked.

"We'll talk in a minute, Kurt.", Burt said and then left. Kurt rolled over, and started gently shaking Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine.", he said, "Blaine, wake up." Blaine started stirring.

"Kurt?", he asked.

"Yeah, honey it's me.", Kurt smiled at his sleepy fiance, "My dad says we need to get up for something."

"What?", asked Blaine, a bit more awake now.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He looked really worried though.", said Kurt starting to get worried himself.

"I'm sure, it's nothing.", said Blaine reassuringly. When the boys reached downstairs they we're surprised to see Detective Parks. They hadn't told the detective about the baby during questioning it had never come up, but he would've seen it when he went over Blaine's medical records.

"Detective Parks! What are you doing here?", Kurt asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Well, Kurt", said the detective, "I went and talked to Blaine's father.", Kurt felt Blaine stiffen beside him at the mention of his father. "He said something about his wife, and killing the "abomination"", The detective made air quotes at abomination. "So then I went back over your medical records from the hospital. Why didn't boys tell me Blaine was pregnant?" Detective Parks didn't seem mad, just curious.

"We were kind of scared, and a bit uncomfortable.", said Blaine quietly. It was first time he'd spoke since he saw the detective was here.

"I can understand that.", said the detective, "I remember when my partner, and I had our first little girl. We were scared to tell anyone. We already faced such prejudice. We didn't know how anyone would react. It was scary, but man was that tiny baby worth it.", the detective got a far away look in his eye. He turned back to the boys who were both looking at him with shocked expressions. He put a hand on top of their clasped hands on the table. He looked Blaine in the eyes, "Your little one is worth it too." Blaine started tearing up.

"Thank-you.", he said. Detective Parks smiled at the boy in front of him.

"So back to the point of my visit.", said the detective, "Apparently your parents found out about the baby somehow Blaine. They want the baby dead, and, in all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if they stopped at nothing to try, and do just that. Which is why you, and all the Hummel-Hudsons are being placed in the Witness Protection Program."

"What?!", said Kurt and Blaine at the same time.

"But what about school?", asked Kurt.

"You'll be going to a new school, receive new identities.", said the detective, "And no one is to know about this. Got it boys?", he asked. Both boys nodded silently.

Three days later Kurt put the last box of clothing in the moving van. He was going to miss this place. He hoped he, Blaine, and peanut would be able to come back here. He was going to miss all his friends in the New Directions. He knew Blaine was going to miss them too.

Chris Colfer, (formerly known as Kurt Hummel) and his fiance Darren Criss (formerly known as Blaine Anderson/Doe/Hummel.) walked down the hall way of Dalton Academy in Westerville, Virginia. The boys had been there for a week now. They had some friends; Wes Montgomery, David Hughes, Jeff Sterling, and Nick Duvall. Jeff and Nick were dating, and Wes and David were having a total bromance. Dalton had a zero harassment policy, which was one of Kurt's favorite things about the school. He knew that he, and Blaine were safe there. Their new friends knew about the baby, but they didn't know the whole story.

"Chris! Chris!", someone behind Kurt called. It took Kurt a few minutes to register that they were calling him. He turned to see Jeff jogging toward him.

"Yes, Jeff?", he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my French project? I suck at French, and your almost as fluent as the teacher.", he said slightly out of breath from chasing after Kurt.

"Sure, Jeff. How's tomorrow sound?", asked Kurt, smiling.

"Sounds great!", said Jeff smiling, "See you tomorrow, Kurt.", he waved, and then walked away. Well, more liked skipped away. Jeff was like a puppy, full of energy and happiness. Kurt shook his head in silent laughter.

When Kurt arrived home Blaine was already there waiting for him. Blaine got up off the couch, and ran to Kurt.

"Where have you been?", he asked pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"I was at school. I had to talk to Mrs. Symmons about my chemistry project."

"We were worried about you.", he said putting a hand on his stomach. He was about 4 and a half months now, and had a cute little baby bump.

"I'm sorry I worried you.", said Kurt, kissing Blaine softly. He then bent down to Blaine's stomach, "and I'm sorry I worried you to." He planted a soft kiss on Blaine's baby bump.

Burt, who had watched the scene from the hallway, turned to head back to his room, with tears shining in his eyes.

Meanwhile back in Lima...

"My idiot of a husband told the detective. They've left Lima. We need to get in to Detective Parks office. It shouldn't be that hard.", she paused listening to the person on the other line, "Don't worry if you get caught I'll get you out.", she paused again, "I know. I love you too, son."

Blaine and Kurt were getting used to there lives here in Westerville. It still felt weird to be called Darren and Chris though. Blaine was now six months along, and today was the day they got to find out what they were having. Both Blaine and Kurt were hoping for a girl. Kurt, because it was someone he could dress up in pretty clothes, and do make-up and hair on. Blaine, because he wanted somebody to protect. The only person he had ever had to protect before he would never see again. Blaine felt the familiar ache in his stomach. He and Kurt didn't really talk about Blaine's family. Blaine had had two older brothers and a younger sister. Cooper, Noah, and Sadie.

Cooper was ten years older than Blaine, so Blaine had never seen that much of him. He went off to L.A and didn't really come home a lot. Not even at the holidays.

Noah was a year older than Blaine. When he was a sophomore he got sent to juvenile detention at his old school, and his parents had to bail him out. After that he was only allowed home on weekends. He was enrolled at a new school with their mom's maiden name; Puckerman. Blaine knew that Kurt knew Noah, but you couldn't tell that they were related.

Sadie was technically Blaine's half sister. His step-mom was her mom. Though the step-mom had divorced his dad, and left them when Sadie was about one. Then his parents had gotten remarried. Blaine's only reason for never leaving that house was Sadie. He would still be there protecting her if he could. Sadie was only six, and his mother had never liked her very much.

When Blaine was sent to Dalton to try and fix his "problem" he had told his dad he would go willingly if they would still let him come home after school and on the weekends. His father had reluctantly agreed. So Blaine came home at night and on the weekends. When he was there his parents would often get drunk, and his mother would often hurl insults at him, and his father would push him around, but it was all worth it because, Sadie was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"Blaine! Blaine!", Kurt called shaking Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Yes?", he asked.

"We're here.", said Kurt with a small smile, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.", said Blaine. He didn't want to bore Kurt with his family reminiscing. It was his burden to bare. The walked inside, and sat down to wait.

When Blaine's name was called both boys followed the nurse back to the room.

"The doctor will be in in just a minute", she said as she left.

A couple minutes later Doctor Webber walked in. Dr. Webber was a nice woman she had gray hair and wore spectacles with the fake diamonds in the corner, and sometimes it was hard to tell if the diamonds sparkled more or her eyes did. Doctor Ellis had referred them to Doctor Webber at the time of there move. They had gone to medical school together and so Doctor Ellis was being kept in the loop too, which Blaine appreciated greatly.

"Alright, Blaine", said Doctor Webber looking over the clipboard the nurse had given her, "It appears that everything's good your sodium and iron levels are normal, and the baby seems to be doing fine." She stood up and rolled the ultrasound machine over. "Now will we be finding out gender today?", she asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then back at the doctor, "Yes.", they said at the same time.

"Okay", then chuckled Doctor Webber. She squirted the gel on Blaine's stomach and started moving the little wand around. It took a little bit, but she stopped smiling knowingly. "Well, it appears that your little girl is not very shy." Blaine and Kurt broke into almost identical grins.

"Girl?", Blaine asked. Doctor Webber smiled, "Blaine I want to see you back here in a month."

That night at dinner Burt and Carole were waiting for Kurt and Blaine to announce what they were having. After everyone was done eating Kurt and Blaine stood up.

"As you all know today we went to the doctor to find out if peanut.", Kurt put his hand on Blaine's stomach is a boy or a girl.

"And?", said Burt impatiently. He wanted to know what gender his grand-baby was.

"It's a girl.", said Kurt and Blaine together. Carole squealed and hugged them both, being a bit more gentle with Blaine than Kurt. Kurt looked at his dad, who had tears in his eyes.

"Dad? Are you okay?", asked Kurt worriedly.

"I'm just so happy.", said Burt, "This all I ever wanted for you Kurt, love and a family. Maybe it all happened sooner, and differently than I thought it would but I wouldn't change it for the world, and I know that you and Blaine wouldn't either."

"Thanks, dad", said Kurt hugging his dad.

**Back in Lima...**

"I found them.", said Noah.

"Good job, honey.", said Mrs. Anderson, "Now you just need to go get them back. Where are they?"

"Someplace called Westerville, Virginia.", said Noah.

**Back in Westerville...**

A couple days later Blaine and Kurt were getting coffee after school. Well, Kurt was having coffee, Blaine was having tea.

"Hello.", said a boy. He was wearing a Dalton blazer, but Kurt and Blaine didn't recognize him.

"Hello.", said Kurt and Blaine, hesitantly

"My name's Sebashtian Smythe. I just moved to Dalton."

"Nice to meet you.", said Blaine giving Seabastian his signature smile. Kurt felt a pang of jealousy. "_You have nothing to be jealousy about, Kurt", _he thought to himself.

"You too.", said Sebastian, "Well, I really have to go."

Once he was outside Sebastian whipped out his phone.

"Hello?", said the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, It's me I made contact."

"Did they look suspicious?", asked the voice.

"Nope. Totally oblivious. They'll be putty in our hands."

"Perfect", said the voice. Then Sebastian ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of weeks later Kurt and Blaine were back at the Lima Bean. It was spring break. Both boys were trying not to think about after graduation. Both there plans were on hold until Blaine's parents had been taken care of, and peanut was old enough.

They were just getting up to leave when they heard someone behind them call out.

"Blaine?! Kurt?!" They turned to see who was calling there real names. They were both surprised to see Noah.

"Noah! What are you doing here?", asked Kurt.

"I came here for spring break. What are you guys doing here?", he asked.

"We..", started Kurt.

"We're here to pick up a couple things then we're moving on.", Blaine interrupted, "Come on Kurt your dad wants us at home." Blaine dragged Kurt to his car, and they both climbed in. They rode home in complete silence. Blaine could tell that Kurt was mad at him, but he didn't care. He didn't know if he could trust his brother, and now was not the time for mistakes. Peanut was due in about ten weeks.

When they arrived home Burt and Carole were waiting for them.

"Hey boys! How was your day?", said Burt cheerfully.

"Why don't you ask Blaine. He likes to answer everything for everyone.", said Kurt sorrily.

"Kurt there was reason behind me not telling him that we were here.", said Blaine.

"Tell who what?", asked Burt.

"We saw Puck at the Lima Bean.",said Kurt, "He wondered what we were doing here."

"And Kurt was going to tell him the truth.", said Blaine grumpily.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to keep secrets.", said Kurt.

"That's not what it was Kurt.", said Blaine tiredly. He really didn't want to talk about it now. He didn't want to talk about it ever.

"Then what is it about, Blaine?", asked Kurt angrily.

"Nothing.", said Kurt.

"Well, obviously it's something or you would've let me tell him.", said Kurt getting angrier.

"I really don't want to talk about it Kurt.", said Blaine he was close to tears now.

"Kurt...", started Burt trying to calm his son down.

"No, dad.", said Kurt, "There is nothing wrong with telling Puck. He's not going to hurt us. Blaine had no right to stop me, or try to control me.", as Kurt said the last part he turned to glare at Blaine. Blaine burst into tears.

"Sorry I want to make sure my family's safe", then he ran to his and Kurt's room. Kurt stood there in shock. In the whole time he had known Blaine. He had never raised his voice at Kurt. Burt sighed behind Kurt.

"Nice goin' bud.", he said sarcastically.

A little while later Kurt went back to his Blaine's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", Blaine croaked out.

"It's me.", said Kurt quietly, "Can I come in?"

"If your going to yell at me some more than no you can sleep on the couch.", he said acidly.

"I just want to talk.", said Kurt softly.

"The doors open.", said Blaine. Kurt walked in. Blaine was lying on the bed curled up on his side, his back to Kurt. Kurt sat down on his side of the bed, and gently set his hand on Blaine's arm.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you.", said Kurt softly, "It's just hard for me to not know anything about what's going in Ohio, and when I saw Puck it was a chance to find out what's going on with everyone else. I know you were just trying to protect me, and peanut. What I want to know though is why seem so dead set on not telling Puck anything?"

Blaine rolled over. He had tear tracks running down his face. Kurt felt his heartbreak at the sight of his fiance so sad; knowing that he had caused that.

Blaine sniffed, "There's a reason I don't trust Puck. So I'm going to tell you the story, and you'll have lots of questions, but please wait till' I'm done okay?" Kurt nodded. Blaine took a deep breath and started to tell his story.

"I know we don't really talk about my family much. I'm one of four. I have two older brothers and a younger half sister. Cooper's the oldest. He's ten years older than me. He lives in L.A he did the savings dot com commercials. Noah is a year older than me. He was always a problem child. When he was a sophomore he tried to steal an ATM and got sent to juvenile detention. So he was kind of shunned from the family. My parents made him use my mother's maiden name when he enrolled in his new school. My mother's maiden name was Puckerman.", Kurt's jaw dropped, "So a couple years later my parents got divorced and my dad married my step-mom. They had a little girl Sadie. Then my step-mother ditched us, and my parents got remarried. My mom has never been fond of Sadie. I knew when I was thirteen that I was gay. Cooper was gone by then Noah was still around, and Sadie was only two. I kept quiet about it until I was fifteen. By then Cooper was still gone, Noah was shunned, and Sadie was four. I only told cause there was a guy that I liked at my school. He was gay, and I wanted to ask him to the next school dance. My parents were both furious. They took me out of school immediately and put me in Dalton. Yes, the reason I was at Dalton was because I was gay. My parents thought it would help. They wanted me to board at Dalton, and I did some of the time, but I convinced them to let me live at home. I was worried about Sadie. She was so young, and both my parents have a drinking problem, and as you've seen they aren't the nicest people when they're drunk. I knew if I was at home they wouldn't do anything to Sadie. That's why I've been so irritable lately is because I've been thinking about her alone with my mom. Then today Puck was just there, and I don't know if we can trust him or not Kurt. He could be working with my parents to get peanut. I can't let that happen", Blaine and Kurt were both crying by the end of Blaine's story.

"So Puck's your brother?", Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head yes.

"Honey, why didn't you just tell me?", asked Kurt. Blaine shrugged. Kurt lay down next to Blaine, and opened his arms. "Come here." Blaine moved into Kurt's open arms.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you.", he whispered.

"It's okay.", said Kurt, "Next time you need to explain yourself. I can't read your mind, baby."

Kurt felt Blaine nodded against his shirt. Their was a moment of silence then Kurt said, "You know I would do anything for you and peanut right?" Blaine lifted his head of Kurt's chest and looked up at him.

"Of course I do. That's just on of the reasons I love you.", he said leaning up and kissing Kurt sweetly.

"I love you too.", said Kurt.

"Forever?", asked Blaine his eyes glowing with love.

"Forever.", Kurt assured. They kissed again.

At about midnight Burt went downstairs and was surprised to see that Kurt wasn't sleeping on the couch. He walked back to the boys room, and opened the door. Both boys were sleeping curled tightly around each other. Burt smiled and closed the door softly. Those two were gonna be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple days later Blaine, Kurt, and Puck were going to hanging out together. They had been spending a lot of time together over spring break. Kurt was really hoping that they could trust Puck. They were heading to the Lima Bean soon.

"You ready?", Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah.", said Blaine, "But can you help me with my shoes?" Kurt smiled at his fiance.

"Of course I will."

"Kurt", Blaine said as Kurt was tying Blaine's shoe.

"Yes?", asked Kurt not looking up from the shoe.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I think we can trust Puck."

"Really?", asked Kurt looking hopefully at his fiance. Blaine nodded. "Let's not tell my dad about this.", said Kurt. The only person the boys told was Finn.

Telling Noah had gone better than either Blaine or Kurt thought it would. Noah seemed to take it all in stride, and seemed happy at the thought of being an Uncle. He gave them his cell number and told them to call him when the baby was born.

That had been two weeks ago. Blaine was now at 32 weeks. He was big, and often times grumbled about not being able to see his feet. When this happened Kurt would just laugh at him, give him a kiss, and tell him that he and peanut were perfect.

The boys had decided on a name for their little girl, but they were keeping it a secret until she arrived. Burt hadn't been very happy, but had accepted it after much grumbling.

Kurt couldn't decided who was more excited; his dad or Finn. Both of the normally "tough love" men had softened when in Blaine and peanuts presents. His dad would talk to Kurt and Blaine about baby clothes, and little outfits he'd seen while at the mall with Carole. When Finn was around he was always talking to peanut, or asking if he could feel peanut, or feeling peanut.

When they got back from the Lima Bean, Blaine and Kurt were both in shock. Puck had told them that the police had caught his mom. So they would be safe to return home now. Kurt followed Blaine into their room, and sat on the bed next to him.

"What are you thinkin'?" he asked him. He hadn't said a word the whole way home.

"I guess I'm kind of in shock. I never thought we'd be able to go home so soon. If ever." he said, "It all just seems too good to be true."

"I know what you mean.", Kurt said taking Blaine's hand in his.

"What do you think we should do?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? Do you think we should stay here or go home?"

"I don't know. I really miss Lima, and the New Directions, but the Warblers are really great." Kurt nodded in understanding.

"How about we sleep on it tonight, and we can talk about it more in the morning? Also I don't think we should tell Dad or Carole yet."

"Okay." said Blaine with a yawn, "Night Kurt."

"Night, Blaine. Night Peanut.", said Kurt wrapping his arms around is adorable fiance.

The next morning Blaine woke up. It was still dark outside. He looked at the clock, it read; 6:03. He inwardly groaned. He wouldn't even be awake now if it wasn't for Peanut sitting on his bladder. He gently moved out of Kurt, trying to not wake his sleeping fiance.

After he came back from the bathroom he layed down and watched Kurt sleep. There were times when Blaine just didn't understand how someone as beautiful as Kurt loved him. Kurt's eyelids fluttered. Kurt sleepily opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said sleepily, seeing Blaine staring at him. Blaine smiled

"Morning, Beautiful." he leaned down, and kissed Kurt gently.

"Well, your certainly in a good mood this morning." Kurt said smiling.

After breakfast the boys went back to their room, telling Burt and Carole they had homework. Really they were going to finish talking about whether or not they would go back to Lima. They sat on the bed. Neither said anything; neither knew where to start. After they had been sitting there for a couple minutes Blaine said "I think we should go back."

"Really?" Kurt asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I love it here, but I miss everybody. I mean we've got the Warblers here, but we can stay in touch. Maybe some of them can come visit us this summer. But I want to go back to Lima."

"Okay." said Kurt. Really he was fine with whatever, he just wanted Blaine and Peanut happy.

"Are we going to tell anybody?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought for a moment

"I don't think we should tell my parents." he said hesitantly.

"Who do you think we should tell then?" asked Blaine. He could tell that Kurt had someone in mind, but was hesitant to tell Blaine.

"I think we should tell Finn." said Kurt

"FINN?!" Blaine yelled incredously "Finn can't keep a secret to save his life."

"If we tell Finn then he can tell dad and Carole after we've left." said Kurt calmly. He had expected this reaction. Blaine thought about it for a minute.

"Fine." he said to Kurt. Kurt smiled.

After lunch the boys went to Finn's room. Burt and Carole we're both at work. Blaine knocked on Finn's door. There were a few crashing sounds and then the door opened.

"Hey guys!", said Finn.

"Hi, Finn." said Kurt, "Can we ccome in?"

"Oh! Sure!", said Finn, shocked that Kurt had just asked to come into his room. Clothing, food wrappers, and video games littered the floor. Kurt stood in the middle of the room, not touching anything. Blaine went, and sat on the bed. Kurt visibly cringed when Blaine sat on the bed. Finn went and sat down in his chair.

"So what's up?", asked Finn.

"We want to talk to you about something." said Blaine.

"Is this about the baby?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Peanut's fine." said Blaine smiling.

"Okay, good." said Finn visibly relaxing, "So what did you want to talk about then?" So Kurt told Finn the whole story about everything that had happened, with Puck and Sebastian, and everything.

"So, Blaine and I decided we want to go back to Lima.", said Kurt, "But we don't want dad and Carole to know until after we've left will you help us?"

"Sure, man. Your my little brothers." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Finn, I'm older than you."

Over the next week Finn, Blaine, and Kurt worked on packing the essentials of what Blaine and Kurt would need in Ohio. Finally about a week later they were ready to go. Burt and Carole had gone on a date, and wouldn't be back until later. Kurt put the last box in the back of the Navigator, and closed the trunk. He turned to Finn, and hugged him, tears in his eyes.

"Thank-you." he said.

"No problem bro." said Finn trying not to cry. Blaine came next.

"Thank-you for all your help, Finn.", said Blaine. Finn pulled Bliane into a bear hug; being mindful of the stomach. "You take care of that, little girl till' I see her.", Finn whispered, a couple of tears falling onto Blaine's shirt. Finn waved them down the driveway, and watched them driveway. He was crying, he would admit that.

As they approached the highway. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Are you sure about this, baby?"

Blaine nodded "With you and Peanut I can do anything."

Kurt smiled.

"Hey, mom." Puck said a devious smile on his face. "They took the bait."

"Excellent, honey. Now you just have to get them when they get home." said mrs. Anderson into the phone.

"Don't worry mom." said Puck looking around Kurt's room in Lima, "I've got it under control."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing. Reviews are like hugs, and really help me write faster so read and review :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Chapter 7

Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hudmel house four hours later. Both boys were tired, and couldn't wait to go upstairs and sleep. The boys walked into Kurt's room. It looked the same as when they left. Then there was a loud crash, and both boys fell to the floor.

Back in Westerville...

Finn was still standing in the driveway when Burt and Carole arrived home. Finn was feeling really guilty he should've told Burt and his mom. He started crying again, as his mom rushed to him out of the car.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. Burt joined them a minute later.

"I'm so sorry, Burt." said Finn crying hysterically.

"What's wrong son?" asked Burt.

"Blaine and Kurt." Finn sniffled.

"What about Blaine and Kurt?" asked Burt

"They went back to Ohio." Finn said starting to cry again.

"Okay, Finn I think you need to tell us the whole story." said Carole calmly. So Finn took a deep breath and told them the whole story. Once he finished, Burt took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess we should go join them."

Finn was packing the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" he called to Burt and his mom. He opened the door. It was a boy from Dalton. Finn had seen him a couple of times. His name was Sebastian. He looked like he had been crying.

"Can I help you?" Finn asked warily. He knew Kurt hadn't liked Sebastian, though Blaine had seemed okay with him.

"It's a trap." said Sebastian starting to sob. He threw himself at Finn, "I'm sooooo sorry." Finn stood there shocked. He had no idea what to do about the hysterical boy. He looked back to make sure his mom and Burt hadn't seen what was going on, and then stepped onto the porch. He closed the door behind him.

"What's a trap?", he asked. So Sebastian told him the whole story of how Puck was actually working with his mother, and when the boys got back to Ohio. They were going to make Blaine go into labor, and then take the baby and put up for adoption while Blaine was unconscious.

After Finn heard that he went to Dalton. He found Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff and explained everything to them. They all decided to go to Ohio. Finn texted the New Directions on their way to Ohio.

"_I'm going to save them. Whatever it takes."_ thought Finn as Wes' car sped towards Ohio, all of them praying they weren't to late.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Blaine woke up he was startled to realize he was in his own home, not Kurt's.

"Morning, dear.", He heard behind him. Blaine turned, startled to see his own mother standing in the doorway to his room.

"Mom?", he asked confused. What was going on? Where was Kurt?

"Yes, honey. It's me.", said his mom sickeningly sweet, fake smile on her face.

"Where's Kurt?", asked Blaine.

"Oh, you won't be seeing him anymore.", said his mother nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?!", Blaine asked starting to panic. If she had done something to Kurt...

"Once that... thing..", she spit out the word thing like it was on fire, "is out of you, you'll both sign away your legal rights, and then we are moving and you will never see that boy again."

"Our baby is not a thing!", said Blaine angrily.

"Your at home c-section will be in an hour.", said his mother, as though she hadn't heard him, "So eat up."

An hour later Mrs. Anderson and a woman in hospital scrubs walked into the room. Blaine this is Anna. She's going to be your midwife/surgeon.", said his mother. Blaine looked, and his brows furrowed together. The woman looked just like Carole.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie.", she said, winking at Blaine. Blaine smiled to himself. Everything was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurt opened his eyes, slowly. His head was throbbing, and he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair. He tried to remember what happened. Then he remembered coming home, being hit on the head. _It must have been a trick! Noah was working with his mother! _Kurt fumed "_The bastard! I trusted him! We should have listened to Blaine." _Kurt heard talking from the other side of the door. The door opened and a woman walked in, and closed the door behind her. Kurt was surprised to see Carole!

"Hello, Kurt!", she said.

"Carole! What are you doing here?", asked Kurt.

"After you and Blaine left Finn told us that you had gone back. Then while we were packing some boy came to the door... Sebastian I think his name was. He talked to Finn, and told that everything was a trap. They thought Burt and I couldn't here what was going on, but we heard, and we booked a last minute flight to Columbus. Took a bus here. Finn drove."

"What about Blaine, the baby are they okay?", Kurt asked anxiously.

"Their fine.", said Carole reassuringly, "Don't worry Kurt I won't let anything happen to them."

"Thank-you so much, Carole.", said Kurt hugging his step-mother.

Blaine was starting to feel pains in his back. The door to his room opened, and a little girl walked in.

"Blainey!", she squealed, and ran and hugged him. Blaine grimaced as she hugged him.

"Hey, Sadie.", he said, hugging her.

"I missed you, Blainey.", the little girl said seriously.

"I missed you too.", he said smiling.

"Blainey,", she paused.

"Yes, sweetie?", he said.

"Why are you so big?", she asked.

"Well," Blaine paused, trying to think how to explain it to her, "I'm going to have a baby."

"I thought only girls could have babies?", she said

"Well, there are some very special guys who can, but they have to love another guy the same way mommy loves daddy.", said Blaine trying to make it simple for her.

"Oh so they have to have two daddies, like Katie?", said Sadie.

"Who's Katie?", asked Blaine.

"My best friend.", said Sadie, "She has two daddies. Their really nice."

"That's nice.", said Blaine smiling.

"Is the pretty boy with the brown hair your boyfriend?", asked Sadie.

"I think so.", said Blaine, "My boyfriend is very pretty and has brown hair, but I'm not sure if it's him or not."

"I love you, Blainey.", said Sadie, hugging Blaine once more.

"I love you too.", said Blaine, a few tears falling in the little girls hair. She ran to the door, and waved before leaving.

Blaine lay back down. The whole time he was talking to Sadie the pains had been getting closer together and harder. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he felt something wet between his legs. "_oh, crap!", _he thought. He pressed the button to call Carole, and lay back to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys let me know what you think. There's only a couple more chapters left. I have an idea for a sequel, but I want to see what the interest is in it. Let me know what you think of the story and a possible sequel. :) ~ Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Chapter 10

Blaine was in agony "_I am never having another child." _he thought. He had been having contractions for the past two hours. He looked up as the door opened and closed again. Carole came bustling in.

"Carole?" Blaine asked quietly, in case his mother was on the other side of the door.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked.

"What's going to happen when she's born?"

"I'm going to take her to the house. Burt is waiting with the police around the corner. After I've left with the baby they'll come get you and Kurt."

"What about Sadie?" Blaine asked quietly. Carole looked at Blaine sadly.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know"

Kurt's wrists were starting to hurt. The door to the room he was in opened and a little girl walked in. She looked at him curiously, and Kurt knew. This must be Sadie. Her hair was curly and caramel colored. Her hazel eyes were now looking at Kurt warily. Finally she spoke; "Are you Blainey's boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled "Yes. I'm Blaine's boyfriend."

"So he's having a baby with you?"

"Yes, we're having a baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a little girl."

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth." said Kurt smiling sadly.

"Why are you naming her Elizabeth?" asked Sadie softly.

"My mother's name was Elizabeth. She died when I was a bit older than you." said Kurt softly.

Sadie nodded seriously, "I never met my mommy. She left when I was a baby."

"But Blaine's mom.." Kurt started to say,

"She's not my mommy. She told me so. I don't like her. She's mean, and she hits me. It hurts." she paused. "She used to hit Blainey." she said softly. There was a moment of silence. "I wish I could live with you, and Blainey, and baby 'Lizabeth."

"I wish you could too, sweetie." Kurt said.

Sadie hugged Kurt tightly, and Kurt hugged her as best as he could with hands behind his back.

Four hours later...

Finally Elizabeth Reese Hummel was born. Carole took her, and cleaned her off. After she left Blaine felt nervous, "_What would happen now?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Remember to let me know what you think about a sequel :) ~ Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Chapter 11

Burt watched his wife drive away from the Anderson house. He was excited and a bit scared to think of his granddaughter in the back seat.

"Alright guys," Detective Parks said "Let's go."

Blaine wasn't sure how long he had been out. He was woken up by the sound of a baby crying. He opened his eyes and saw Carole come in holding Elizabeth. She brought her over to Blaine and placed her in his arms.

"She's hungry." said Carole.

"Oh" said Blaine "Do we need formula or something?" Carole smiled softly. "You can feed her Blaine."

"I can?" he asked surprised. He didn't think either Doctor Ellis or Doctor Webber had mentioned that.

"Yes, you can. I'll leave you two alone. I should go check on Kurt he was still sleeping." Blaine nodded, but all his attention was on the little girl in his arms.

The next day Detective Parks came over to talk to the boys. He told them that, Noah and Sebastian had been working together. Sebastian had decided to come clean because he found out he was having a baby too. Mrs. Anderson had been arrested as had Puck. When Blaine asked about Sadie the Detective said that she would be offered to Cooper, and if Cooper couldn't or wouldn't take her for some reason she could come live with Kurt and Blaine, since Blaine had turned eighteen a couple weeks ago.

"So detective what happened when Carole left? We were both asleep.", asked Blaine.

"Well, after Carole left with Elizabeth. My team and Burt got in position. Burt and I went to knock on the front door and the rest of the team went out back. So when Mrs. Anderson got to the front door she was very shocked to see the police. She tried to play dumb. Then when she realized that wasn't working she threatened to have Noah hurt Kurt.", Blaine tensed the thought that Kurt could've been hurt... he just didn't want to think about it. "What she didn't know though was that Noah had already turned himself in out of guilt. He said that you two used to be close, and he was a terrible brother." Kurt snorted, "_That was a bit of an understatement." _"So we arrested Mrs. Anderson for kidnapping, and obstructing justice, and if you willing to testify, Blaine, we might be able to add child abuse to that too. After she was secured Burt went to find Kurt and I came to find you Blaine. Kurt was in a guest bedroom in the basement, tied up. Blaine was in his old bedroom."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Blaine and Kurt got up to answer it. Standing there on the front porch was none other than Cooper Anderson.

"Hey, bro.", he said.

"Cooper!", Blaine said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"The detective called and said they needed me to come here. Your not hurt are you?", Cooper asked.

"No, Coop I'm fine.", Blaine said smiling, "Won't you come in?" Cooper walked into the living room. Just as everyone was starting to sit down so Detective Parks could fill Cooper in and continue with the story, Elizabeth started crying. Blaine got up to go get her. When he got back down stairs, Cooper looked at him shocked.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"This is your niece, Elizabeth.", said Blaine nervously.

"I thought you were gay, Squirt?" asked Cooper looking very confused.

"I am gay, Coop.", Blaine said rolling his eyes, "I had her. I have what's called a carrier gene. Basically it means I can have children."

"Wow!", said Cooper, "Blaine, that's fuckin' awesome!"

"Language!", said Blaine glaring at his brother. Cooper looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Squirt" Blaine sighed he had long since given up on getting Cooper to stop calling him Squirt. Detective Parks told Cooper everything that he had already told Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Hudmels.

"So as I was saying", Detective Parks said, "Just as we we're putting Mrs. Anderson in the squad car, about six other cars showed up. We were a bit cautious at first, but it was your step-brother and a bunch of your friends. They had planned to try to save you themselves." Kurt and Blaine smiled, at Finn who was blushing furiously. "So the next thing we need to decide is who is Sadie going to?" The detective looked back and forth between Cooper and Blaine. Cooper took a breath and said, "Can I talk to Blaine and Kurt privately for a moment?" Everyone left the room to give them some privacy. Cooper turned to Blaine.

"I can't take her.", he said simply, "My jobs are way to up in the air. I can barely support myself most months. But I know that you to are young and you have a baby. I'll send money when I can and she lives with you. She always preferred you to me anyway.", Cooper said with a smile.

"Coop...", Blaine started. He didn't know what to say. His brother was right. He looked at Kurt trying to see what he was thinking. Cooper noticed and stood. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"What are you thinking, Kurt?", Blaine asked. Elizabeth started to cry. Blaine lifted up his shirt and positioned her then put the blanket across her, and himself.

"I think we should take her. When we were at that house. She came and found me. She said she wished that she could live with us and baby 'Lizabeth." Kurt smiled softly thinking of the little girl.

"So your okay with it?", asked Blaine hesitantly. Kurt smiled "Of course I am. I have an amazing fiance, a beautiful daughter, and an absolutely adorable little sister." Blaine smiled, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt leaned over Elizabeth and kissed him.

So everything was worked out, and Sadie would be arriving at the Hudmel home the next day after school. Cooper said goodbye and to stay in touch, until he was back for the trial.

As Blaine in Kurt lay in bed that night, they thought about all they had been through.

"I'm so glad you decided to help out at Dalton," said Blaine, cuddling closer into Kurt.

"Me too.", said Kurt. Blaine looked up at Kurt his eyes filled with love.

"I love you Kurt Hummel, and I can not wait to be your husband."

"I love you too. Blaine, forever." said Kurt kissing him. After a few minutes they pulled away just long enough for Blaine to whisper, "Always."


End file.
